Star Wars Episodio VII: Il risveglio della Forza
}} Star Wars Episodio VII: Il risveglio della Forza è il settimo film della saga di Star Wars. Il film è diretto da J.J. Abrams, scritto da Abrams e da Lawrence Kasdan, e prodotto da Kathleen Kennedy e dalla Bad Robot Productions. Il film è uscito nelle sale in Italia il 16 dicembre 2015, il 17 dicembre in Messico, Sud America e Asia e il 18 dicembre nel Nord America. Nonostante aver inizialmente dichiarato che la storia di Star Wars si fosse conclusa con Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, e aver passato anni a smentire speculazioni secondo le quali ci sarebbe stato un altro film, nel 2011 George Lucas iniziò a lavorare sulla storia di Episodio VII, in modo tale da accrescere il valore della Lucasfilm prima di venderla alla Disney, nonostante questi ultimi in seguito decisero di non usare la sua storia. L'acquisizione fu conclusa il 30 ottobre 2012, e la Disney insieme a Lucasfilm annunciarono quello stesso giorno l'uscita di Episodio VII. Nel film saranno presenti le forze del Primo Ordine, un ramo discendente dall'Impero Galattico, che si oppone alla Resistenza, nata a sua volta dall'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica. La storia non sarà basata sul materiale di Star Wars Legends, conosciuto anche come Universo Espanso, ma piuttosto sarà una storia originale ambientata circa trent'anni dopo Il ritorno dello Jedi. Il film vede nel cast Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Peter Mayhew, Anthony Daniels e Kenny Baker a riprendere i loro ruoli originari. A questi vengono affiancati nuovi attori fra cui Daisy Ridley, John Boyega e Adam Driver. Il film è stato presentato in RealD 3D e IMAX 3D ove disponibile ed è stato anche trasmesso in streaming su Netflix in Canada nel corso del 2016. Titoli d'apertura Sinossi Circa trent'anni dopo la vittoria dell'Alleanza Ribelle sulla seconda Morte Nera, la galassia è ancora in guerra. Una Nuova Repubblica è nata, ma il Primo Ordine è sorto dalle ceneri dell'Impero Galattico. Molti eroi del passato, Leia Organa, Ian Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2 e C-3PO sono ancora attivi e in lotta nella Resistenza. Vengono affiancati nella battaglia da nuovi eroi, fra cui: Poe Dameron, un pilota di caccia; Finn, un ex Stormtrooper del Primo Ordine, venuto in possesso della spada laser una volta appartenuta ad Anakin Skywalker e poi a Luke Skywalker; Rey, una cercatrice di rottami; ed un droide conosciuto come BB-8. Vengono contrastati da nuove potenti forze, fra cui il Capitano Phasma del Primo Ordine e Kylo Ren, un temibile e misterioso agente del Lato Oscuro che brandisce una spada laser dalla lama rossa e dallo strano design. Sviluppo Il 30 ottobre 2012, la Walt Disney Company ha annunciato di aver acquistato la Lucasfilm Ltd., la casa di produzione dietro la creazione del marchio Star Wars, dal suo creatore George Lucas per 4.05 miliardi di dollari. L'acquisizione venne dopo l'annuncio in cui George Lucas confermava la sua intenzione ad andare in pensione, pensionamento avvenuto poi il 31 maggio dello stesso anno. Il giorno dopo fu annunciato che la produttrice Kathleen Kennedy sarebbe stata il suo successore come co-presidente della Lucasfilm. Come parte dell'assorbimento, la Disney rivelò di voler produrre una Trilogia dei Sequel, a partire dal 2015. Lucas sarebbe rimasto coinvolto come consulente creativo e la Kennedy come produttore esecutivo. Star Wars Episodio VII era già fase di sviluppo da alcuni mesi prima della fusione Disney-Lucasfilm e Lucas aveva già scritto le storie per ciascuno dei tre film successivi. Poco dopo l'annuncio, la Kennedy affermò che il team di sviluppo era impegnato con alcuni sceneggiatori per discutere idee sulla storia. Il 9 novembre, la Lucasfilm confermò che la pre-produzione di Star Wars Episodio VII era iniziata e che lo sceneggiatore del film sarebbe stato Michael Arndt. Notizie sul coinvolgimento di Arndt erano già state riportate l'8 novembre, riferendo che Arndt avesse già consegnato 40/50 pagine di sceneggiatura che avrebbero riportato la saga della famiglia Skywalker verso una nuova trilogia. Il 25 gennaio 2013, Starwars.com annunciò che J.J. Abrams, noto principalmente per i suoi successi con la serie televisiva Lost e per i più recenti film di Star Trek, avrebbe diretto il film. George Lucas sottolineò "Sono davvero colpito da J.J. Abrams, sia come regista che come narratore. E' una scelta ideale per dirigere il nuovo film di Star Wars e la sua continuazione non potrebbe essere in mani migliori". Lucas fu inizialmente coinvolto come consulente creativo, ma poi si allontanò poiché la Disney decise di far prendere alla storia una direzione diversa da quella che aveva in mente Lucas all'inizio. In un intervista Lucas affermò:" La saga originale riguardava il padre, i figli e i nipoti. Non penso che questo fosse un segreto per nessuno ... Ma hanno preso un direzione diversa, e sono entusiasta: non usavano la mia storia, quindi non so cosa faranno". I resoconti iniziali hanno spiegato che Lawrence Kasdan (che ha scritto le sceneggiature per entrambi gli episodi V e VI) e Simon Kinberg avrebbero co-prodotto tutti e tre i film della trilogia, e sarebbero stati i responsabili della sceneggiatura per gli episodi VIII e IX. Kinberg ha descritto il suo afferemando: "Sono come un amico sul campo. Do consulenze sui film. Ho lavorato sull'episodio VII: ho aiutato a creare la storia, ho letto le sceneggiature, ho scritto bozze in alcuni punti, e ho espresso il mio pensiero quando lo ritenevo apportuno. Il 24 ottobre 2013, è stato annunciato che Abrams e Kasdan stavano riscrivendo la sceneggiatura di Arndt. Produzione Il risveglio della Forza iniziò le riprese preliminari nell'aprile 2014, con la seconda unità di ripresa in Islanda e ad Abu Dhabi. Il 25 aprile la Lucasfilm annunciò che nei loro piani di continuità della saga, l'Universo Espando sarebbe stato escluso, e confermarono che l'Episodio VII e i successivi non avrebbero avuto alcuna relazione con il materiale già presente riguardante Star Wars. Il successivo 29 aprile fu annunciato il cast ufficiale del film: Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew e Anthony Daniels, torneranno a riprendere i loro ruoli dei principali personaggi della trilogia originale, e saranno afiancati da alcuni nuovi attori, che interpreteranno i nuovi eroi: John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson, e Max von Sydow. Hamill riguardo al suo ritorno a Star Wars: "Parte dell'esperienza Star Wars nella mia vita è stata tornare dopo un'esperienza del genere e mettermela alle spalle. Abbiamo avuto un inizio, uno svolgimento e una fine. E mai io certamente, nemmeno tra un milione di anni, mi sarei aspettato di tornare. Ho pensato che, anche se avessero fatto altre trilogie, la mia storia fosse finita". A Denis Lawson fu chiesto di tornare a vestire i panni di Wedge Antilles, ma egli si rifiutò, affermando che tutto ciò l'avrebbe "annoiato". Le riprese sono iniziate il 16 maggio 2014 nel Regno Unito, ai Pinewood Studios. Daniel Mindel, che aveva già lavorato con Abrams come direttore della fotografia, tornò a collaborare con il regista anche per questo film. Secondo quanto riferito, una sequenza è stato girato con telecamere IMAX. Anche se Peter Mayhew fu in grado di riprendere il ruolo di Chewbacca, alcune scene dovevano essere girate da una controfigura, a causa dell'età di Mayhew e della sua salute fisica. L'11 giugno, il 71enne Harrison Ford si è rotto la gamba sinistra quando una porta idraulica, presso i Pinewood Studios, gli cadde addosso. Il periodo di convalescenza lo tenne fuori dalle riprese per otto settimane. Abrams si fece male alla schiena quando ha cercato di aiutare a sollevare la porta idraulica dalla gamba di Ford. Il 28 giugno, Andy Serkis ha confermato che il personaggio che interpreta utilizzerà il motion capture e che gli Imaginarium Studios si sarebbero occupati di diverse riprese in motion capture per il film. Il 6 luglio, la Lucasfilm ha confermato la presenza degli attori Crystal Clarke e Pip Andersen dopo i casting aperti nel Regno Unito. Essi hanno inoltre rivelato che la produzione avrebbe preso una pausa di due settimane nel mese di agosto per venire incontro all'infortunio alla gamba di Harrison Ford. Dopo le riprese sono riprese, e concluse poi in autunno. Abrams, Hamill, e Daisy Ridley trascorso tre giorni di riprese a Skellig Michael nella contea di Kerry, in Irlanda. Il 6 novembre 2014, la pagina Twitter ufficiale di Star Wars ha annunciato che avevano concluso la fotografia principale. Tramite lo stesso venne anche annunciato il titolo ufficiale del film, Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza, insieme ad un nuovo logo che, come per la trilogia originale, esclude il sottotitolo "Episodio". Il 26 ottobre 2015 è stato annunciato che gli effetti visivi del film sarebbero stati conclusi entro poche settimane. Design Michael Kaplan, che ha disegnato i costumi per i film di Star Trek diretti dallo stesso Abrams, è stato ingaggiato anche per Episodio VII. Kaplan ha disegnato le nuove uniformi degli Stormtrooper, in quanto era sicuro che i costumi originali non sarebbero stati approvati da un pubblico più moderno. Queste nuove uniformi sono state ispirate dai prodotti Apple. Il team di produzione ha costruito un nuovo costumeper C-3PO su misura per Anthony Daniels, mentre il modello per R2-D2 è stato fornito e supervisionato dai membri del R2-D2 Builders Club. Colonna sonora Durante un concerto della Young Musician's Foundation Debut Orchestra, il 9 febbraio 2013, il compositore John Williams ha dichiarato che sperava di avere la possibilità di scrivere le nuove colonne musicali per la nuova trilogia. Abrams ha fatto ulteriori dichiarazioni su questo in una conferenza per Star Trek - Into the Darkness tenuta il 29 aprile, affermando: "Riguardo Star Wars, siamo molto all'inizio, ma credo che potremo avere John Williams perchè lui c'era molto prima che ci fossi io". Il 27 luglio, 2013, un video proiettato al Star Wars Europe Celebration ha confermato la partecipazione di Williams al film. Il 21 marzo 2015, Lucasfilm ha rivelato che John Williams avrebbe diretto l'orchestra per le musiche dei film a Los Angeles . Le precedenti colonne sonore erano state registrate nel Regno Unito dalla London Symphony Orchestra. Le sessioni durarono dall'estate fino alla fine del 2015. Uscita Il primo teaser trailer (rilasciato in anticipo a causa delle pressioni dei fan) fu rilasciato attraverso l'account Twitter della Bad Robot Productions con una piccola nota da parte di Abrams: "un piccolo sguardo a quello su cui stiamo lavorando." Gli 88 secondi del teaser furono mostrati in 30 cinema del Nord America ed è online dal 28 novembre 2014. Successivamente il trailer fu trasmesso in tutti i cinema del mondo. Il novembre di quell'anno, J. J. Arbams ha fatto un piccolo cameo al talk show Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, nel quale lo si vedeva dirigere R2-D2 sul set de Il risveglio della Forza. Un secondo teaser è stato rilasciato il 16 aprile 2015. Il numero di giugno 2015 di Variety aveva un ampio articolo sul Risveglio della Forza, con interviste a cast e alla troupe e con immagini tratte da un servizio fotografico di Annie Leibovitz. Nell'agosto 2015, i film compare sulle copertine di Entertainment Weekly e Empire. Il film ha avuto forte presenza al San Diego Comic-Con e altri importanti eventi come il D23, nel quale è stato annunciato che il poster artistico del film, compreso un poster esclusivo per l'evento, sarebbe stato realizzato da Drew Struzan. Un terzo, più corto, teaser è stato rilasciato sull'account ufficiale instagram di Star Wars il 27 agosto. Il 23 settembre, l'account Facebook ha pubblicato un video panoramico a 360 gradi di uno speeder che viaggia attraverso Jakku. Beneficenza Il 21 maggio 2014, la Disney, Lucasfilm e la Bad Robot hanno lanciato la campagna "Force for Change" una campagna di beneficenza "Dedicata alla ricerca di soluzioni creative per alcune dei più grandi problemi del mondo". Inizialmente la campagna era mirata ad aiutare l'UNICEF. Ogni donatore era iscritto ad un concorso nel quale poteva vincere una visita al set di Episodio VII e diventare una comparsa nel film. L'11 agosto, D.C. Barns, proveniente da Denver, in Colorado, vinse il concorso. Successivamente J. J. Abrams pubblicò un video su Youtube in cui affermava che "Force for Change" aveva raccolto circa 4,26 milioni di dollari. Nell'agosto 2014 numerosi membri del cast parteciparono all'"Ice Bucket Challenge", una campagna virale volta a sensibilizzare l'opinione pubblica riguardo la SLA. Il 21 aprile 2015, Abrams è apparso al Kimmy Kimmel Live! ''dove si esibì con Chewbacca in una sfida a "Twizzler" in occasione del Mese per la Sensibilizzazione sull'Autismo. Nel mese di agosto 2015, Lucasfilm e HP hanno iniziato un programma della durata di due mesi chiamato "Art Awakens ", in cui le persone presentavano opere d'arte ispirata dal ''Risveglio della Forza, alcune delle quali verrano scelte per una mostra d'arte, il cui ricavato andrà a " Force for Change". Il 5 novembre 2015, il regista JJ Abrams proiettò una versione incompleta del film a Daniel Fleetwood, un fan di Star Wars di 32 anni, con una forma aggressiva di cancro che molto probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso prima dell'uscita del film. La campagna per lui a vedere il film è stata sostenuta da diverse star del film, tra cui John Boyega, Mark Hamill e Gwendoline Christie. Fleetwood sarebbe morto il 9 o il 10 novembre 2015. Il film sarà inoltre messo a disposizione per la visualizzazione da astronauti sulla Stazione Spaziale Internazionale. Merchandising Subito dopo l'acquisizione di Lucasfilm da parte della Disney, si iniziò a lavorare per attrazioni a tema Star Wars nei vari parchi divertimenti Disney. Tuttavia Bob Iger fermò questi progetti fino a quando il Risveglio della Forza ''e tutti gli altri film non saranno presentati, in modo tali da includerli nelle future giostre. il 15 agosto 2015 fu annunciato il piano definitivo per la costruzione di vere e proprie giostre a tema Star Wars, con temi anche presi dal ''Risveglio della Forza. L'attività promozionale per il film targata Disney ha avuto inizio il 4 settembre 2015 col cosiddetto "Force Friday". Lucasfilm ha poi annunciato una serie di libri e fumetti che collegano il Ritorno dello Jedi ''col ''Risveglio della Forza. ''Un romanzo verrà pubblicato, nonché una serie di altri titoli collegati al film, tra cui un libro d'illustrazioni, un'antologia sui personaggi. Inoltre alcuni contenuti del film sono presenti nel videogioco Disney Infinity 3.0 e in Star Wars: Battlefront. La società ha inoltre collaborato con otto marchi principali:. Covergirl & Max Factor, Duracell, FCA US, General Mills, HP, Subway e Verizon. A partire dall'agosto 2015, i negozi Target hanno tenuto una campagna denominata "Share the Force", che comprendeva spot televisivi, esclusiva merce in negozio, e un programma online in cui i fan di Star Wars potevano presentare immagini e video che mostravano i loro ricordi targati Star Wars. La compagnia giapponese All Nippon Airways ha annunciato che alcuni dei suoi velivoli sono stati dipinti per riflettere elementi del ''Risveglio della Forza. Accoglienza Biglietti per il film si sono stati resi disponibili per il pre-ordine dal 19 ottobre. Al momento del rilascio del film, molti rivenditori online subirono interruzioni dovute alla forte richiesta, tra cui siti importanti come Fandango. Oltre 100 milioni prevendite sono stati vendute, sorpassando il record precedente detenuto da Batman: Il Cavaliere Oscuro. Alcune catene di cinema hanno scelto di porre dei limiti sui tipi di cosplay ammessi alle proiezioni del film. Ad esempio, ai fan presso i cinema AMC e Cinemark non è stato permesso di indossare maschere o di portare armi simulate. Alcune catene anche emesso un divieto generale per le spade laser giocattolo. Il film ha ottenuto ottimi risultati presso moltissimi critici cinematografici e giornalisti. Manohla Dargis del New York Times, ha dichiarato che "La grande novità di " Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza" è - attenzione spoiler - che è buono!". Giovanni Wenzel del Denver Post ''ha classificato il film con 3 1/2 stelle su 4, definendolo una "'Sinfonia magistrale". Il 6 gennaio 2016, il film ha battuto il record per il più alto incasso al botteghino per un film negli Stati Uniti, battendo il precedente record di $ 760.500.000 detenuto dal 2009 dal film Avatar di James Cameron. Il record è stato raggiunto dopo meno di tre settimane dall'uscita. Al netto dell'inflazione sul prezzo del biglietto, ''Il risveglio della Forza è il sequel di maggior successo di tutti i tempi battendo Star Wars Episodio V: L'impero Colpisce Ancora. Il 7 febbraio 2016, il film ha varcato la soglia dei 2 miliardi di dollari di incassi. Oltre al successo di critica e botteghino, il film è stato nominato per cinque Oscar al 88 ° Academy Awards, (il maggior numero di nomination per un singolo film di Star Wars fino ad quel momento era Una nuova speranza). Il film è stato candidato nelle categorie di miglior montaggio, migliore colonna sonora originale, miglior sonoro, miglior montaggio sonoro e migliori effetti speciali. Il pubblico ha votato Il risveglio della Forza come film dell'anno ai MTV Movie Awards; Daisy Ridley è stato anche votata come miglior performance rivelazione, mentre Adam Driver ha vinto come miglior cattivo. Comparse *4B-EG-6 * *Ello Asty *B-U4D *BB-8 *Gwellis Bagnoro *Bala-Tik *Bastian *Thadlé Berenko *Bobbajo *Taslin Brance *Zygli Bruss * *Hobin Carsamba * *Infrablue Zedbeddy Coggins *Kaydel Ko Connix *Cratinus *Cypress *Poe Dameron *Vober Dand *Datoo *Thanlis Depallo *Gannis Ducain *Caluan Ematt *Lema Eelyak *Finn *FN-417 *FN-2003 *FN-2199 *FN-3181 *FN-9330 *Furillo *GA-97 *Geetaw *Nahani Gillen *Sudswater Dillifay Glon *Grummgar *Guich *Athgar Heece *HURID-327 *Hux *Irving Boys *Sidon Ithano *Kalonia *Maz Kanata *Brasmon Kee * (solo voce) (visione di Rey) *Laparo *Tasu Leech *Niv Lek *Volzang Li-Thrull *Mandetat *Cherff Maota *Davan Marak *M9-G8 *ME-8D9 *Meta *Dopheld Mitaka *Munduri *Ilco Munica *Pamich Nerro *Gadde Neshurrion *Bazine Netal *Nien Nunb *Praster Ommlen * *Jessika Pava *Phasma *Jashco Phurus *Sarco Plank *Unkar Plutt *Prana *Bollie Prindel *Dasha Promenti *PZ-4CO *Prashee *Razoo Qin-Fee *Ubert Quaril *Quiggold *R1 (Pilota Resistenza) * *R2-KT *Taybin Ralorsa *Kylo Ren *Resdox *Rey *Andrithal Robb-Voti *Rodinon *Roodown *RP-G0 *Min Sakul *Korr Sella *Crokind Shand * * *Snoke * *Sonsigo *Statura *Pru Sweevant *Teedo *Lor San Tekka *Thanisson *Thromba *TK-338 *Goss Toowers *Strono Tuggs *Unamo *Donna stormtrooper del Primo Ordine non-identificato *Stormtrooper del Primo Ordine non-identificato *Pilota TIE delle Forze Speciali non-identificato *Lanever Villecham *Rosser Weno *Temmin Wexley (solo dipinto) *Wollivan * (solo voce) *Yolo Ziff *Tabala Zo *Zuvio |eventi = *Guerra Civile Galattica **Battaglia di Yavin *Salvataggio della Principessa Leia *Conflitto tra la Resistenza e il Primo Ordine **Assalto su Tuanul **Fuga da Jakku **[[Schermaglia a bordo della Eravana|Schermaglia a bordo della Eravana]] **Distruzione del Sistema Hosnian **Battaglia su Takodana **Battaglia della base Base Starkiller |luoghi = *La Galassia **Mondi del Nucleo ***Sistema Hosnian ****Hosnian Prime ** ***Bespin ****Cloud City ***Sistema Ileenium ****D'Qar ** ***Base Starkiller **Estensioni Occidentali ***Jakku ****Avamposto Niima ****Tuanul ***Takodana ****Castello di Maz Kanata |organizzazioni = *Kanjiklub *Primo Ordine ** ** **Stormtrooper del Primo Ordine ***Flametrooper del Primo Ordine ***Snowtrooper del Primo Ordine ***Soldato Anti-Sommossa del Primo Ordine **Ufficiale del Primo Ordine *Cavalieri di Ren *Resistenza **Squadriglia Blu **Squadriglia Nera *** **Squadriglia Rossa |veicoli = * (Solo relitto) * (Solo relitto) * (Solo relitto) **''Inflictor'' (Solo relitto) *Navetta T-4a classe Lambda (Solo relitto) *Snowspeeder del Primo Ordine * (Solo relitto) *Speeder di Rey *Star Destroyer del Primo Ordine **''Finalizer'' * ** **Caccia TIE del Primo Ordine **Caccia TIE delle Forze Speciali del Primo Ordine *Trasporto del Primo Ordine *Navetta classe Upsilon **Shuttle di comando di Kylo Ren * ** (Solo relitto) **Caccia stellare T-70 X-Wing * **'' '' }} Categoria:Film